


shall i stay?

by bardingbeedle



Series: can't help falling in love [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/pseuds/bardingbeedle
Summary: Tony tries to get ready for work.





	shall i stay?

“Baby,” Tony starts, a smile tugging at his lips. “Hon-, sweetheart-” 

“No,” Steve says, or at least that’s what Tony thinks Steve says, because Steve’s head is buried against Tony’s neck, his lips pressed against Tony’s collarbone. 

“Cupcake, I need to go-” Tony tries, but he’s cut off when Steve’s arms tighten, and his head nuzzles further into Tony’s chest, pressing Tony against the wall of their walk-in closet. Steve’s hair tickles Tony’s chin and cheeks.

“No. M’fella, m’rules,” Steve murmurs, lifting Tony up to his tiptoes as he straightens up to kiss Tony’s ear. 

Tony grins. “Okay, but your fella’s got a ton to do today, so your fella’s gonna need to get his jacket and tie on in the next five minutes or else his ass is grass.” 

Steve grumbles. Growls. Tony’s pretty sure the sound Steve just made counts as a growl. Tony feels a warm gust of air on the side of his neck as Steve yawns, feels Steve’s body sag, his shoulders fall, back slouching further into an arch, inwards, chest pressing against Tony’s as Steve hooks his chin on Tony’s shoulder. He feels Steve meld into him, a little awkwardly given their height, but he gets it. Tony gets it.

“No,” Steve says again, a little quieter this time, slurred. “Tony.” 

“Yeah, apple pie?” 

“Tony,” Steve whines, sighing. He yawns again, his body involuntarily shuddering at the tail end of it. His arms slacken, his breath hot and wet against Tony’s ear, his nose inhaling deeply. “Tony.”

Tony puts a hand up, and buries it in Steve’s hair. He runs it through, downward, scratching Steve’s scalp, letting his palm rest against the nape of Steve’s neck. Tony speaks then, after long moments, softly. “Yeah, honey, I’m here.”

“Miss you,” Steve presses the words right under Tony’s ear. 

Tony wraps his arms around his supersoldier’s shoulders, and closes his eyes. He knows he’s been busy. Steve’s been busy, too. It’s normal. They should be used to it. 

They’re not. Tony isn’t, anyway; doesn’t think he ever will be. 

Steve yawns again, and Tony glances at the wall clock displaying a time much too early. He wanted to get a head start on paperwork before he was dragged into meetings and chaos and Steve-lessness. 

His eyes drift to his tie, hot rod red and expensive, lying on the floor where he dropped it when Steve came stumbling in, eyes half-open and mouth slack with exhaustion, arms already reaching for Tony before he was even halfway into the threshold. 

Steve shifts, lifting his head just enough to kiss Tony, his mouth hot and wet and a little frantic. He pulls back suddenly, and drops his forehead heavily on Tony’s shoulder. “Tony, m’honey, m’heart.” 

Tony can feel himself melt as he relents. “You’re such a dork, oh my god.” 

“‘s working?” 

Tony laughs. “Yeah, peaches, it is. Get me out of this monkey suit so we can go back to sleep, zucchini bread.” 

Steve grumbles again, and this time Tony can’t decode it. 

“What was that?” 

“Hate zucchini,” Steve huffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
